


The Sensual Side of Jensen Ackles

by wildwordwomyn



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Erotica, Established Relationship, Fetish, Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-02
Updated: 2007-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen explore intimate boundaries in themselves and each other...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sensual Side of Jensen Ackles

**Author's Note:**

> Kink, man-on-man sex, a little bit of food fetishism.

Ice, candles and cool whip can be dangerous in the wrong hands. Add a pair of leopard print fur-lined handcuffs to the mix and you get pure dynamite. Jared learns this lesson the hard way from Jensen, who is the best, most beautiful teacher he’s ever had. When they first started getting close, becoming friends, he was reserved around Jared, shy, quiet. He never would’ve believed Jensen capable of spontaneity. No, not true. Capable? Yes. Willing? Never. But Jared has worn him down in the short time he’s known him. Thing is, when they started sleeping together he began to see him differently.

It’s weird. Suddenly Jared just stayed later and later every time he came over. And Jensen couldn’t help letting him. So easy around each other, so comfortable. Two halves of the same whole. And they both knew it. Hasn’t even been that long since things turned sexual and it already feels like forever. Always right. Always special. No matter how messy or loud or funny or kinky the sex gets. Like now, when they’re in Jensen’s apartment, in his bed, cuffing Jared to the headboard.

“You okay?” he checks, looking deep into Jared’s eyes. Searching for any signs of discomfort or fear.

“I don’t know…”

“Too tight?” he asks anxiously, reaching to remove the restraints.

“No, no, Jen. I just…I’ve never done anything like this before…I wanna try, you know? With you. I’m just a little nervous, though, so go slow, okay?” Jared flexes his fingers, glad his arms aren’t hanging up, but stretched out above his head, resting easily on the pillow.

“Yeah, Jay. I’ll go slow…” he smiles flirtatiously, reassured.

He moves from Jared’s side to sit on his crotch. He grins, lazily torturing him by adjusting his position. When he settles Jared blinks slowly, moaning softly. He doesn’t know what all his lover has in store for him but he’s not afraid. He trusts him completely. The newly produced can of cool whip is a surprise but he and last girlfriend played with it so he’s not worried. Yet.

Jensen sprays a half-dollar’s worth on each nipple. Before he can remark on the chill Jensen’s lips suck one nipple clean, then the other, taking his time, savoring the taste. They harden into small, tight balls under Jensen’s ministrations. The sexy feeling shoots straight down to his dick. It doesn’t help that Jensen catches his eye occasionally, winking, showing off his glistening lips. Next thing he knows, more cool whip is sprayed into his navel. He gasps when a tongue, that talented tongue, dips in and licks up the white, sticky stuff. It reminds Jared of times when Jensen has licked up his cum. He shudders as his dick threatens to poke Jensen in the ass, literally. It isn’t until the cool whip is spread over his dick, with Jensen’s mouth following, that he goes crazy. Hips bucking, hands curling into fists, lungs contracting as he silently blesses Jensen’s no longer latent talent for giving blow jobs.

“Jen…..” he hisses, on the verge of an orgasm.

“Uh uh,” Jensen responds, pulling back to grab his dick. As effective as a cock ring, Jensen’s fingers stop him. He grunts, frustrated. “Don’t worry, baby. We ain’t done yet.” Jared’s already flushed skin turns a shade pinker as the endearment tugs at his heart. “Ready for more?”

“No,” he teases, wishing his hands were free to touch him anywhere, everywhere.

“Liar,” Jensen says, chuckling. He learns forward and invites his lips into a dizzying kiss. Jared believes with all his might that Jensen’s lips ought to be against the law, that legislators, if they only knew the deliciousness of his kisses, would surely ban them. But he’s so damn glad no one has…

“True,” he agrees when Jensen sits back up. The returned pressure of Jensen’s weight on his crotch makes him shudder again. “Anything for you, Jen,” he whispers, the aching need and inability to take him in his arms almost too much to bear.

“Anything, huh?” It’s a valid question.

“Anything,” he offers honestly, without hesitation.

Jensen just smiles softly, leaning over to get something off the floor. When he comes back up Jared is no longer surprised. Now he is officially shocked. One of Jensen’s hands hold a lit candle. The other holds a bowl. The contents don’t have to rattle more than a few seconds for Jared to realize it’s ice. His dark eyes widen involuntarily. He’s contemplating whether or not he should be afraid when Jensen sucks an ice cube into his mouth. He leans forward and tongues a nipple. The cube, and Jensen’s tongue, is so cold he cries out. Then, quickly, Jensen leans back and tips the candle over the center of his chest. The wax sizzles as it makes contact with his skin. He grimaces. The wax soon spots his chest. He closes his eyes against the onslaught.

Jensen pauses. Jared can feel it, the silence, the stillness. But he isn’t through. The next attack, after Jensen moves to sit on his thighs, hits his stomach. Icy kisses and licks, then fiery heat from more wax. Jensen keeps moving his own body lower to reveal more of Jared’s nakedness. The last strike lands on his inner thighs. And this particular area, his most sensitive, being tortured brings forth whimpers, sighs, loud groans, shivers, shallow breaths and a forbidden pleasure so sinful he has the strongest, most mind-blowing orgasm he has ever experienced. At the end his eyes roll far enough back in his head that he sees stars. He even almost faints.

Jensen puts the candle and ice bowl back down on the floor, then stretches out over him. At first Jared is still lost, oblivious. It takes a minute for him to realize Jensen has yet to climax. His rock hard dick presses against Jared’s lean, muscular frame, as if seeking an entrance. He’s calming down but he can’t help grinding against Jensen’s swiveling hips.

“Cum for me, Jen…Please…..”

That’s all it takes. Jared’s hoarse, throaty whisper-plead in his ear. His hands slip under Jared’s body until he’s holding tightly to his shoulders. Jared knows there will be finger-sized bruises tomorrow but he doesn’t care. Tonight he wants, needs proof of Jensen’s desire. And Jensen doesn’t disappoint. He kisses Jared hard, all tongue and teeth and brutal fullness, filling his mouth with growling from somewhere around his solar plexus, as he grinds and cums. Jared feels each pulsing jet, with nowhere to go, become trapped between their pelvises. He loves it, loves when Jensen cums on him, loves being able to see how much he wants him. This time is no different.

“Fuck…,” Jensen sighs when he can create coherent thoughts again. “That was hot.” It’s murmured into Jared’s neck.

“Hell yeah!” He makes it very easy to agree with him. But now the urge to crawl into the very essence of Jensen, to lose himself in his body, to just _feel_ him has taken over, as it always does after their lovemaking. “Jen?” He rattles the cuffs. “Take them off now. I wanna hold you.”

“You are so the girl in this relationship,” he teases good-naturedly. But he grabs the key off the nightstand and frees him.

“Come ‘ere,” Jared calls in response. The blood flows back down his barely numb arms, causing then to tingle. Jared ignores the pain, taking the older man in his embrace.

Contentment sweeps through Jared’s limbs as both their heartbeats slow to normal rates. Jensen, though he’s yet to tell Jared, thinks maybe they’re soul mates. Or he would if he thought that destiny shit Jared lays on him sometimes when he’s feeling overly philosophical and poetic was actually real. He’s not sure about much of anything anymore since he and Jared met. Except that Jared somehow feels right, even when everything else feels wrong. They don’t talk about it. You’d think Jared would’ve brought it up at some point. But Jared allows it to go unsaid. For that Jensen is grateful. Of course, one of these days the words will trip off his lips and Jared will smile because he’ll know. Until then, however…

“Jen? You okay?” he asks gently, softly.

“Yeah. You?” He takes Jared’s wrists in his hands, thumbs rubbing tenderly along the thin skin. He hopes the cuffs haven’t left marks.

“I love you,” he says, answering in a completely Jared way.

He blushes. He hasn’t said the 'L' word back to Jared yet, which, he acknowledges, seriously makes him an asshole. But the words that always catch at the back of his throat are there in his eyes when he finally lets himself meet Jared’s gaze. Even if he can’t verbalize them he can’t hide how they reach out of him. Jared sees, smiles a small, private smile…Leave it to Jared Padalecki to turn the kinkiest sex either of them has ever had into a “chick flic” moment…And damn the man for making him not mind!


End file.
